All car owners are aware of the difficult and messy operation required periodically to change the lubricating oil in the engine of their cars or trucks. It is, of course, necessary initially to somehow crawl under the automobile and loosen the crankcase or oil sump drain plug to allow the dirty used oil to be drained into some receptacle. It is also frequently necessary to change the oil filter. The drain plug must, of course, be replaced and a new oil filter installed prior to refilling the engine with clean oil.
The problem is sufficiently severe to encourage most car owners to take their vehicles to a service station where the car may be elevated on a rack to ease the oil changing operation, but at considerable expense.
The problem is yet more aggravated for marine engines where service station oil changes are not readily available.